Diaries of an Apprentice
by Enkelit
Summary: The journal of Luke Triton. Assistant to the wonderful Professor Hershel Layton.
1. February 15th, 1925

I do not own "Professor Layton" or any of it's characters, nor do I clam to. All credit it given to the gaming company.

* * *

My first character-journal-thing. If this one goes well I'll make a journal for Flora Reinhold too. That way they can correspond. Anyways, on with the journal.

* * *

Dear Journal,

I can believe the Professor bought me and Flora journals. He said he wants us to keep writing in them over the next year. That way when we're older we can remember what we did. I don't really understand it, but if the Professor said we should do it then write in here I shall! I guess nothing else exciting happened today though. All I really did was sit around with Riddles, and solve a couple of puzzles from my puzzle book. That's--Wait! What If I forget who the Professor and Flora are? Maybe, I'll get hit on the head in the future and loose my memories of them. Then this entry won't make any sense right? I guess I should explain to myself. The Professor is my mentor, and, in a sense, my father. He's not really my father, but he does take care of me. The Professor is a famous puzzle solver too! Flora is a girl staying with us. The Professor adopted her after our last major puzzle. So, now she lives with us. A rather shy girl, but she's very intelligent, pretty, caring-- I should probably stop now. What if she reads this by accident? Oh no! I should hide this.

Luke

* * *

Review please!


	2. February 16th, 1925

I do not own "Professor Layton" or any of it's characters, nor do I clam to. All credit it given to the gaming company.

* * *

Dear Journal,

Today me and Flora went to school. It was the same a usual except I had to help Flora around a bit. Even if she was a couple grades ahead because of age. They chose me to help her because I'm her adopted brother I guess. That's what the Professor said when we told him about it. Speaking of the Professor, we got another case today! We leave in three days for some place called Celetrial Village. We don't know the full story yet, but the letter said something about seeing numerous flashes of light coming from nowhere in the middle of the night. It give me the creeps! What if it's a ghost? Aw man! I don't like ghost!

Luke

* * *

Review please!


	3. February 17th, 1925

I do not own "Professor Layton" or any of it's characters, nor do I clam to. All credit it given to the gaming company.

* * *

Dear Journal,

I hated school today. In every class we had a pop quiz. I think the teachers get together, and plan to make our life miserable. I told the professor, and he just laughed. Flora did the same thing when I told her, but she then explained that it was probably a testing day for us, and that it wouldn't happen again for a very long time, but that wasn't all. When I got home today I started on my homework ASAP so that later I could do some research on Celestial Village, but when I was almost done I ran off to get a drink. When I came back Riddles left me a _present_ on my homework. . . . When I finally finished my homework though it was time for bed. What a _wonderful _day. Not.

Luke

* * *

Review please!


	4. February 18th, 1925

I do not own "Professor Layton" or any of it's characters, nor do I clam to. All credit it given to the gaming company.

* * *

Dear Journal,

School was a bit better today. I mean, at least we didn't have any test. Those football jerks bullied me again though. They were about to throw me into the rubbish bin when Flora came to save me. Did you know the football jerks are in love with her? Don't they know she's my adopted sister? I guess I owe it to her though that I didn't come home today smelling awful! Plus, I guess she is pretty adorable when you think about it. I mean her eyes have a certain sparkle that-- Oh! That's right! We leave for Celetrial Village tomorrow afternoon! The Professor is keeping me and Flora out of school for the rest of the week, and the teachers have already excused us. I can't wait!

Luke

* * *

Review please!


	5. February 19th, 1925

I do not own "Professor Layton" or any of it's characters, nor do I clam to. All credit it given to the gaming company.

* * *

Dear Journal,

We finally left today. Even though it was a school day me and Flora got out so we could leave super early in the morning. The trip took forever too, and we arrived at Celestrial Village sometime around five in the afternoon. Boy, did it feel good to get out of the Laytonmobile. We found a inn as soon as we entered the village, and got a room. The Professor and I share one room while Flora gets her own. The Professor said that with the ghost stories around here he knew I'd be sleepwalking from fear. Gee, I didn't think I was that bad . . . Flora seems fearless though. Doesn't she believe in ghost? She's so brave.

Luke

* * *

Review please!


	6. February 20th, 1925

I do not own "Professor Layton" or any of it's characters, nor do I clam to. All credit it given to the gaming company.

* * *

Dear Journal,

No, no, and no! I don't like this town! It's filled with horrors around every bend! I woke up rather early this morning to see if I could help the nice ladies down stairs with making breakfast for the Professor and Flora. When I went downstairs though no one was there. I mean, literally no one. It was misty too. I got such an eerie feeling from being down there. I want to tell the Professor I want to leave, but what if he says no, and think of me as cowardly, or worse? Flora could find out and what if she laughs at me? I don't know which fate is worse! Strange enough though, when I went back upstairs to get the Professor and Flora the smoke must've been blown away. When I brought them both downstairs it was sunny and bright, and the nice ladies who owned the place where standing before us with breakfast ready. The Professor said it was probably my mind playing tricks on me. It seemed so real though . . . Oh well. The Professor knows best! We did some exploring too. The town seems nice, but on our way home there were a few shadows I'd really like to forget. When I saw one misplaces shadow I started shaking, and Flora saw me! I made such a fool of myself in front of Flora. She hugged me though, and told me it would be okay. Her hugs are so nice. She's warm . . . .

Luke

* * *

I updated! Aren't you all happy?

As a futher note, I've started work on my Christmas story, and it'll be up soon.

The title will be "Look Professor!" so keep an eye out for it!


	7. February 21st, 1925

I do not own "Professor Layton" or any of it's characters, nor do I clam to. All credit it given to the gaming company.

* * *

Dear Journal,

Flora. She was taken today. Kidnapped. She just . . . . disappeared. We can't find her anywhere. What if the ghost got her? Flora . . . Poor Flora . . . How can I sleep knowing that Flora could possibly be dead? I . . . I . . . I mean I . . . -The rest of this entry is undecipherable because of tears making the ink get all messed up.-

Luke

* * *

My Christmas story is up, and we have a plot twist for this story!

This was the shortest entry I will ever do, by the way.

I just decided I wouldn't write much for this one because, well, would you be able to write much if someone you knew had been kidnapped in a town that supposedly has ghost?

I think not!

Well, there nothing else to say now is there?

Oh, yeah!

If you have ideas for the Journal please do tell.

I love ideas.


	8. February 22nd, 1925

I do not own "Professor Layton" or any of it's characters, nor do I clam to. All credit it given to the gaming company.

* * *

Dear Journal,

We found a letter this morning. It was written in Flora's handwriting, but it was obvious, as the Professor said, that someone was making her write the letter. It told us to leave without her! She'd never tell us to do that! Oh Flora, where are you? Anyways . . . we went to the Town Hall today, and no one was there. Isn't someone supposed to be there at all times? That's what we were told. The funny part was that we found another letter, much like the one Flora had written us, but this time it was what the Professor found to be the Mayor's handwriting. It seems that a ton of people were kidnapped later night along with Flora. We also found a piece of cloth in the Mayor's chair. The Professor says it could've belonged to whomever is kidnapping everyone. He also believes that the kiddnappings are somehow related to what the townspeople called the ghost.

Luke


	9. February 23rd, 1925

I do not own "Professor Layton" or any of it's characters, nor do I clam to. All credit it given to the gaming company.

* * *

Dear Journal,

I saw her! I know I did! I saw Flora walking along the river by this town this morning! I just know it. The Professor says it could've been my mind playing tricks on me, but she turned and looked at me. When I ran off to get the Professor she must've left the river because when I brought the Professor to the window she wasn't there. I wonder why. She wouldn't see me then leave would she? No. That's not at all like Flora. There was something strange about her though. Her eyes. They weren't . . . normal. It was like the glowed, or something close to that. She was smirking too. Flora never smirks like that. She always smiles . . . I start to wonder if that really was Flora. But it looked so much like her! We'll find her soon. We'd better hurry though. More people were kidnapped.

Luke


	10. February 24th, 1925

I do not own "Professor Layton" or any of it's characters, nor do I clam to. All credit it given to the gaming company.

* * *

Dear Journal,

I'm rather confused today. Flora is back . . . I think. She's acting really strange. The Professor says she could just still be freaked out from the whole kidnapping thing, but something seem different about her. Physically, I mean. Her eyes don't have that certain sparkle they used to. Even when Flora was sad her eyes always sparkled. It was a part of her. Now it's gone. What happened when she was kidnapped? What if the kidnapper-- Uh oh. She's at my door. I'd better put away my journal.

Luke

* * *

Te only reason that these last few entries were short was because they were time-fillers.

I needed to get a few days skipped so I could make it to the ending without rushing time too much.


	11. February 25th, 1925

I do not own "Professor Layton" or any of it's characters, nor do I clam to. All credit it given to the gaming company.

* * *

Dear Journal,

I knew it wasn't Flora! That weirdo impersonator could never have been Flora! The Professor found her out in little to no time! I guess I should explain more, for future remembering. The kidnapper had sent his younger sister, named Lilith, to take Flora's place so we'd leave. How awful is that?! Anyways, Lilith led us to her brother's hide-out, and we're currently trying to find our way through it. Lilith seems to be trying to help us, but the Professor and me know better than to trust so easily. She could trick us at any time you know. I just hope Flora's doing okay. From what Lilith told us she isn't doing all that bad. Flora is supposedly being kept in a small room. She's getting three meals a day, and she's let out for fresh air at least four times a day so I'm guessing she's at least safe-ish. Though, I'd much rather have her back with us.

Luke

* * *

Finally getting some time. .''

If anyone has name suggestions for the brother / kidnapper let me know~


End file.
